ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Serrano
Alyssa Serrano (played by Salphirix) ''is the daughter of Apollo. Known to be bubbly and naive, she is one of the older campers as she's lived inside the camp borders for 9 years. Biography ''Pre Camp-'' The girl was born in an area very close to San Isabel National Forest, Colorado, to a single mother by the name of Taylor Serrano. From birth, the girl was kept secluded from the outside. Her mother, having lost her first child, was afraid to lose her next child even if Alyssa wasn’t what she expected her to be. By that, I mean Taylor wanted another blonde hair boy to replace the one she lost before Alyssa’s existence, but only got the blue eyes. Because of her mother kept her away from other kids and kept her out of school, Alyssa had to turn to books in order to learn aside from the speaking portion, and her mother homeschooled her the best she could. Overtime, she actually grew to be a avid reader despite what those might believe. And, reading became her part time hobby starting at the age of four despite having trouble reading it. Social interaction was also at a low, and often times she would end up talking to her stuffed animals and later on in life the sun. Yes, you heard me, the sun. Because this was how she grew up she never really questioned her behavior and thought of it as normal. Furthermore, Alyssa didn’t have much connection with her mother. The two of them didn’t get along that well and often times her mother would get mad at her because she wasn’t what she wanted. But, overtime it grew more into being pissed off that Alyssa wanted to be able to go to school and meet other people, along with leave the house for long periods of time. She also became curious about her missing father, who, when brought up, sent her mom into an everlasting rant about the “asshole who ruined her life”. Even though she was secluded, Alyssa was allowed to go outside. But due to the picket fence around her house she couldn’t exactly go anywhere that far from her house. And, even though Alyssa was brave enough to adventure out, she was always afraid of what her mother would do. Life was boring for the girl until her tenth birthday. It was like any normal time, and one of the rare occasions where her mother treated her nicely. However, even though it was what seemed to be a nice day, Alyssa was losing her cool. She was tired of having to live how she was, and she wanted to go off on her own. And, to do so, she left beyond the fence gate when her mother called her in. After that, things changed. She had been running for a long time now, and her feet were sore and legs burned. Her skin had been scratched by twigs and bushes, and sounds all around here caused her to be frightened. One sound in particular seemed to be her threat, and, it turned out she was right. Behind her a giant Python like creature had been stalking it’s prey. The prey being the helpless child. Finally, once she was no longer able to run, Alyssa believed it was the end. She curled up in a ball against the mountain side and waited for the monster to strike her down. But, instead, she was saved. Her mother being the one to do so. Upon saving her, Taylor’s life was taken instead. And she watched as her mother “vanished into specks of gold”. After that the girl got dizzy, but swears she remembers a blonde man around in his twenties talking to her and telling her it was alright now. Alyssa also remembers a really warm light, like, seriously warm. And then it just sort of blends together until she’s standing alone at the entrance to “Camp Half-Blood”. In the back of her mind a voice seemed to be telling her to go find a horse man by the name of Chiron. And so she did. ''Camp-'' * Upon arrival, Alyssa was placed into the Apollo cabin at the mere age of ten. It took her a few months, but she finally came around to realizing the reality of things and started trying to blend in with the social norms of life. Most of her years there were spent training day after day, making sure she was able to fight and defend herself from all the creatures that wanted to kill her. * She made many friends, one of her best friends being Esmee Hope, a Poseidon girl who she found comfort in. The two are still very close and can be found together often. * During her time in camp she also went on her first major quest at the age of 16. During this quest she was given a bow--one she barely uses due to it never actually showing up--and had an accident involving strawberries that changed her hair from dark brown to dirty blonde. Other than the hair incident the quest went fine, she returned home in one piece. * Sometime at the age of 16, she fell for one of her best friends half-brother, Jacob. They two were close for the period of time, but it didn’t last too long before he left, telling her that he would probably be going off to his death and to move on. She spent a while looking for him, ignoring her own safety, before she gave up and returned home without any luck. She assumes he’s dead. * She’s now been dating Jayce for roughly two years, their anniversary is February 29th, and they typically stay up until midnight on February 28th to celebrate. Physical Appearance Alyssa stands 5'6" with light skin that for some reason rarely tans, blue eyes, and once brown now dirty blonde hair. She's usually seen wearing her hair down with bangs on the left side. Only when she's training will she put it up. Otherwise, she can never really ''do anything with it due to the magical strawberry curse that makes her hair forced to stay the way it is. She's an average weight for her height, and with constant training she's given herself an actually well-built body. She's not toned or anything, but she's not a weakling either. Mental Appearance ''ESFJ - “The Caregiver” or “The Consul” - Extroverted Feeling with Introverted Sensing'' Over the years, Alyssa has gained a reputation for being an outgoing and bubbly camper, seemingly free from the horrors of the real world. And while the outgoing nature partly true, and she can be classified as probably the most happy-go-lucky girl in camp, she also bears a lot of unattended and untreated issues. Her social skills are lacking still, and her brain doesn’t seem to handle things the same way as others might. For her age she’s pretty immature and not sure how to act. Many people look to her for her usual silliness, the person who always leads the songs at the campfire, and tries to draw light hearts and flowers in the air to cheer others up. For years now she's played the happy-go-lucky card. But it's not all sunshine and rainbows for this camper. She mainly suffers, more so now, from Borderline Personality Disorder. It didn't start developing until after she was 16 during a close moment between Jacob and her, and developed fully before she turned 19. Because she has BPD she has extreme highs and lows that can last for longer periods of time than most; her highs typically being the “over dramatic” and outgoing personality people know and love. Her lows are usually hidden away where she makes them worse and not dealing with them, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t stop the problem and tends to make it worse with her outbursts. Because she ends up hurting herself, she tries to find things to help her cope with the current issue of hers, not thinking of the long term problems. She usually tries to cope through Jayce, but he’s denied her each time for her own sake after taking notice of her issues. She has a low self esteem and holds onto guilt and shame for her actions and her choices. Her mood swings pretty often, sometimes over things you wouldn’t expect. And she still finds it difficult to understand the grey area between her “black and white” outlook towards people. She has an extreme fear of abandonment and has already shown to go to extreme lengths to prevent it from happening. Alyssa also has become somewhat clingy to her current partner. On top of it she has a sort of distorted sense of identity, not really being sure of herself in the first place. The BPD mainly is driven from her history and her environment, but the relationship with Jacob set off the spark. She’s in a sort of denial that she has a mental disorder, and has called out Jayce before over him trying to explain it to her even though she knows something's not right and hasn't been. Not to mention, her sensitivity to things are high and she tends to take things more personal than they need to be. But with Jayce and her companions by her side, she's hoping to overcome a lot of her problems. Strengths- Alyssa has been training in camp for many years, proving to be very proficient in her weaponry and abilities. She also tends to stay dedicated to things, whether or not it’s the healthy kind she will still devote herself to something. She also is very good at cheering people up when she’s in a good mood, being able to protect those around her also due to her very protective nature. Weaknesses- With her more recent development of BPD, she’s struggling to understand herself. So, out of anything, it’s her biggest struggle at the moment. She also takes things much more personally, leaving her with more low self-esteem. Her social skills are wonky, and even still she has trouble with really being connected. She has an intense fear of abandonment, even before being diagnosed, and tends to do worse when she’s alone. She also cannot handle snakes, red velvet, and lots of blood. Powers Major -'' * '''Photokinesis' - This is her main and overall power that she’s been using since she was eleven. While using this, she’s able to manipulate the light around her into tangible or intangible objects such as weapons, shields, light boards (her signature item), and other things. She’s also able to “generate” small ounces of light into spheres by using whatever limited source she can. Of course, this power works well in the daytime and is not as strong during the night. * Minor Healing - Unlike the above, this is her side. She can heal minor cuts, bruises, burns, and scrapes. But nothing major. It also drains her significantly. Minor -'' * Can speak in accents that she come in contact with, may that be through listening indirectly or speaking directly to someone. She can also copy voices for short periods of time after speaking with them. * Naturally, she’s an expert at bow and arrow. Yet, she doesn’t like using it unless she must. * Alyssa can sing in just about any female range, but her strong points is first soprano. Weapon * '''Prophemi' - A sword made of pure, solid light. It’s her main weapon and over the years it’s been easier to summon. Because it’s light she’s been able to manifest spikes from it and change its form depending on the situation. * 'Sunny '- Her bow given to her by her father during her quest at the age of sixteen. It has what seems to be a mind of it’s own and only appears when it wants to: which is literally never. Trivia * Her fears include Strawberries, snakes, small spaces, and being abandoned. * Alyssa's hair was actually dark brown before she ate a magical strawberry on her first quest and it became blonde forever. ** Hair dye, magical hair dye, trimming, or anything that will mess with her hair does not work on her hair. It will always turn back to it's normal length and blonde color. * She hates her father and tries to stay away from his as much as possible. * She has a Pegasus named Delphi. Delly for short. * Lyssy has also been at camp since she was 10. * She wants to become a professional singer. But, she knows it won't happen with her situation as a Demigod. * Alyssa has a magic-infused, black leather jacket that helps hide her scent while she’s outside the camp borders. * She also has a build-a-bear bunny named Jade who wears a yellow sundress. Also a dolphin pillow-pet named Dolly. * Alyssa has two OST’s I like to consider her theme songs. Category:Characters Category:Apollo Cabin Category:Salphirix Category:Half-Blood